danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KarpToEndAllKarps/Karp's DanganRonpa
Let's just ignore the first time I attempted this Setup You are students at a prestigious academy where people constantly disappear. You really shoulda seen this coming, but this time round you're the ones waking up and seeing a screen. A young girl, maybe 8 or 9, with similar hair and facial structure to the headmaster, appears on the screen and giggles. She's wearing a mask that depicts two fish, one black and one white, one dark and one light, swirling together, seemingly dancing (or fighting?). "Welcome, to the last game most of you will ever play! I am Sakanakuma. Here on this cruise ship, you will pass your time by gambling, eating, crying about your imminent demise, and murder! This place is full ''of explosives set to go off '''after 2 people have escaped '''or '''over 75% of the boat is dead, '''whichever happens first. You escape by succesfully killing another player and getting away with it. When a player is found dead, all players are brought to the crime scene to investigate. After everyone has investigated sufficiently, we will enter a Trial, where you must vote for who you believe committed the murder. The person with the most votes dies, and if it's not the killer then the killer gets to walk free." "Good luck, and remember, even in the face of unrelenting stress, life is meaningless and death is inevitable!" Mechanics This will have a few unique mechanics. You will have standard Ultimates, but you will also have a one-time use Animal Mask based on an animal I'll choose based off your character's personality, backstory, and appearance (so please put effort into those). You will also start with three Sakana coins. You can get more by gambling in the Casino, killing other players that have coins, finding them hidden behind riddles around the map, by completing quests, or by accepting a forbidden action. In this game, you will not start with a forbidden action, but will get 5 coins if you allow yourself to be given one and can do this infinite times. '''You can ''not ''remove the wristband once you accept it. ' The boat has multiple robots running around that do various jobs. Harming a robot will instantly kill you, so don't do that. If you wish, you may use a robot to directly talk with Sakanakuma (just ask the bot). Locations The boat has: A dining hall - a robot here gives food with a 0% chance of being poisoned. You gotta eat to live, and the dining hall is the easiest place to grab something. A kitchen - standard kitchen that doesn't seem to be used. Has plates and utensils, but no knives fit to easily kill someone. Personal cabins - each person has a cabin with a friendly AI, a small bed, and a safe that no other player can open. The safe starts with nothing in it and is a good place to hide small objects. Casino - gamble your money, both in RNG style games and in skill/riddle games. Shop - buy weapons and information. Bank - quests can be found, accepted, and redeemed in here, and forbidden actions can be bestowed. Gym - treadmills, punching bags, and weight benches. Rec room - billiards, bowling, darts, and foosball. Pool - Swim to your heart's content. Room of Trials - There's a lot of coins scattered around this room, but they're a bit hard to see through the fire, poison, agressive robots, and lightning. Is it worth it? Sakana's Room - very heavily guarded, but if you get in here you might be able to kill her and get out. Still, she has infinite power here on the boat... is it a good idea? Rules No threadpeeking, don't be toxic, don't Google riddles (google translate is allowed, any other kind of outside resources is prohibited), general stuff. Have fun and please try to be active. Also I'm not going to enforce this, but I encourage you to try your hand and make a more complex and interesting character: it's more fun for both of us that way. Category:Blog posts